


I Can Arrange That

by romanticalgirl



Series: The Star Wars Trilogy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	I Can Arrange That

The hallway was dark, almost pitch black. The silence was absolute. Nothing moved in the night, in the shadow of the new moon.   
Finally fingers moved over the heavy cloth of winter robes, opening clasps and smoothing fabric back. Pale hands caught the material, silent still. 

Elastic snapped lightly as fingers stretched it, the burning sensation where it struck numb to everything but what was promised next. More fabric moved, displaced over cotton and stone. A quiet gasp as cotton lifted, freeing scorching skin to the chilly castle air. 

Cool hands grasped hips, smooth fingers moved over skin and raspy, silky hair. Thumbs stroked in small circles over flesh so pale it shone out in the darkness. 

Smooth thighs laced with pale freckles, hair darkening until it blended in with the night, a different shade of darkness defining it as fingers threaded through the mass to the thick shaft that rose from it. 

There was still silence, though it spoke suddenly, punctuated with heavy breaths and hungry sighs, breathed moans and whispered need. The hand was warm as it circled the heavy erection, anticipation burning it hot with blood and arousal. The infinite moment of waiting came and it was suddenly a battle of wills, no matter that one was standing, the other on his knees. 

Ron's hand grasped a fistful of white-blond hair and Draco gave in, moaning quietly as he closed his mouth around Ron's cock, sheathing him in heat. 

Not to be outdone, Draco's hands moved, one down to cup Ron's balls, fingering them lightly as his other kneaded Ron's ass, urging him closer, deeper. 

Ron's breath huffed out in a groan and he shuddered, his free hand moving to Draco's head, lightly feathering over the slicked back strands. Draco moaned again, pulling back to suck hard at the sensitive head, managing to smirk as Ron's hips bucked forward. 

His hands tightened in Draco's hair in warning, only loosening as Draco's lips graced the base of his cock, the whole of Ron's shaft buried in heat. 

Bringing his hand back to the base of Ron's cock, Draco began moving in earnest, mouth and fingers in unison, tongue trailing over flesh. Ron's breathing dissolved into harsh panting gasps as Draco spent puffs of air from his nostrils, the heat pooling in the tangle of red hair at the base of Ron's shaft. 

Ron didn't speak, didn't retaliate as Draco pulled back again, hot suction centered on the smooth tip. His hips rolled forward, his hands fisting as his body tightened, heat coiling surging, striking through him until he groaned, long and low, spilling himself into Draco's waiting mouth. 

They broke apart, Ron slumping against one wall, Draco leaning against the other. Light from somewhere shimmered through the corridor, exposing Draco's flesh, his bare skin slipping from beneath his robe, his own cock thin and long and hard. 

Ron reached down and grabbed his pajama bottoms, fixing them in silence before turning on his heel and walking away, listening to the quiet.


End file.
